The Hobbit Trilogy Reimagined
by Arklaw
Summary: After seeing The Hobbit multiple times, one cannot help but cringe at certain choices of narration, storytelling or plain bad ideas. This fanfiction will try to reimagine certain scenes, in order to represent the adaptation in a more satisfying light. For example, the end of Smaug was pathetic. Rich visuals for poor dialogs, and a clumsy vibe. Let's see what we can do about it.


_You know what I thought when they first showed the Black Arrow ?_

 _The same thing I thought when they destroyed the Windlance launcher ?_

 _I thought that the scenarist had a great idea with the long design of the metal arrow._

 _"It's a spear!" I thought, naively. "This will be awesome!"_

 _But no, the illogical dialog between Bard and Smaug, the use of Bain as a friggin bow. That didn't feel right. So let's catch up to one particular part of the movie, courtesy of a certain script. I do not own it: (_ _document/d/1ftNO5IAZjquCObT9nR5GuIM2CrwZHn4pjv3cQIDac7g). I'll adapt narration around it._

 _Here's an idea about using the Black Arrow as a spear. This is the first part. Hope it at least entertains you._

 _BTW: The rest of the movie mostly happens as it did. The dwarves fleeing the city, Bilbo and his party observing from a distance..._

 _-~o~-_

The night had fallen, yet the light emitted by the burning city turned the stars invisible. The Great Worm had come down from his Mountain to remind Men of their status. None among the people of Lake-town knew exactly what brought the Dragon's ire to their home, but all suspected the Dwarves of Erebor. They who ventured towards the Solitary Mountain. They, most likely, were responsible for their doom. But for now, trying to remain alive was their main priority.

Only one man dared remain behind to stop this living Calamity. Bard, captain of the town archers. HIs son had joined him

With a longbow and a full quiver. All of his shots made contact on the terrifying Beast, striking him on each passage he made. But none of the hits made a dent on the unbreakable hide. So far.

At the top of the tower, Bard reached for new arrows, only to find one left. He hesitated in fear, then took it and shot Smaug. This time, the flying behemoth passed so close to the tower that the wind knocks Bard over. Smaug howled, having felt the arrow, although it didn't hurt him. Suddenly, Bain appeared at the top of the bell tower, shocking Bard.

[Bain:] "Dad!"

[Bard:] "Bain?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!"

[Bain:] "I came to help you."

[Bard:] "No! Nothing can stop him now!"

[Bain:] "This might."

The young boy held the Black Arrow up. The one Bard inherited from his father, and his father before him. As long as a his son was tall, hard as the hardest steel, as black as the night. Age and wetness hadn't eaten away its weight, nor its potent strength. Bard gratefully looked at it, then stroke's Bain's face.

[Bard:] "Bain - you go back. You get out of here now!"

Looking past his father, Bain saw Smaug flying down towards them. He had determined where the arrows were coming from, at last.

[Bain:] "Dad!"

Smaug smashed through the top part of the bell tower. Scattering timber and the two Men. Bard found himself lying down on the remaining top of the tower.

[Bard:] "Bain!" he screamed

His son was hanging by one arm to the remains of the tower; he had the Black Arrow in the other. Bard grabbed Bain's arm and hauled him back up. Meanwhile, Smaug landed closeby in the town, crushing buildings underneath him. He was directly in the way of the Master's boat. Who yelped:

[Master:] "Stop! Stop! Halt! Halt!"

Bard pulls the Black Arrow out of the hands of the petrified Bain and stands up, facing Smaug. Smaug looked at him.

 _(Here goes the divergence part, Smaug isn't three thousand leagues away BTW, enjoy)_

The Dragon had stopped, hanging over the water with his hand piercing the inflamed housings. He was now slowly raising his scaled head. There was a pleased expression on his face. He stepped forward, his claws leading him large gaps closing in on his goal.

Bard soon understood. Smaug the Cruel didn't interrupt the destruction of the city because arrows had angered him, nor because he felt insulted by the ceaseless tickles on his belly. The invincible fiend was merely amused by the Man's pointless struggle. Confirmation came with a Dragon's cackle.

[Smaug:] "How comical. One Man, standing against me. Again."

Slowly, Smaug advanced towards the tower. Bard gulped, but didn't flee. His son was here, he had to save him.

Bard fell on his knees, an act that pleased Smaug immensely, he expected this from the beginning.

[Smaug:] "Impressive, yet futile. You, can not, end me."

Now, the Dwarf-killer was one building away from its prey. His long neck allowed him to close the distance more. Seeing the black arrow in Bard's hand, the ridiculous plot makes Smaug enter in euphoria. Placing great emphasis on his words, choosing them with the attention of a great cook.

 _(Cumberbatch, do your thing.)_

[Smaug:] "Ah! Another "brave" warrior. You brought your father a gift! An ancient toothpick! Ah. AHAHAH."

Pointlessly placing his arm in front of his child, Bard tried to show bravery.

[Bard:] "We do not fear you! Beast!"

Another cackle as Smaug bent his back.

[Smaug:] "Oh, of course not... Insects do not fear the boots, yet they are crushed nonetheless."

Bard's emotions were spiraling. He had to protect his son from the nearby menace, who could kill them with a burning sigh. He reached a bargaining step.

[Bard:] "Leave my city, please! You have released your wrath! But we are innocents, we do not deserve this!"

[Smaug:] "Oooh... Lying gnat. I learned of your murdering plot, Men-filth. I know your taste, I recognize your scents." gleefully interrupted Smaug, like he just remembered a trivial matter. "Your scent! I breathed it when I last tasted charred Men. You are of Girion's descent. The true inheritors of a dead city and eh... a black toothpick. Whatever shall I do with you ?"

Smaug pondered how he would end this foolish warrior of the Lake, it was then that he looked to the right, where small boats were balancing on the Lake, the

[Smaug:] " You... have amused me, you and your fleshling." said the Giant Snake."Is it bravery that made you stand your ground so long ? Is it... eh... stupidity ? Or is it merely the hope that your actions might protect your kind ?"

 _(Between burning buildings, we see the river folk fleeing on lit boats."_

While Smaug is distracted, Bain pointed out a strange area on the dragon's chest. There was a missing scale. A true chink in the breathing armor, in a perfect blind spot from its wearer. Bard thoughts were invaded by deeper meanings. His ancestor, Girion, had done more than was told. Warmth returned into his limbs while cold adrenaline brought expanded his mind and made him calculate new odds.

[Smaug:] " You... have amused me, you and your fleshling." said the Giant Snake."The reason for your overstay... Could it be to delay me and protect your kind ?"

 _(Then, Smaug acts like when he taunted Bilbo before flying away. He loves to toy with his enemies. That's his nature, self-centered, greedy, proud beyond measure. After all, why in Heavens would he be angry a Bard just for shooting a pathetic little arrow ? And why would he stupidly say jinxing supervillain last words like "Your son will die. There is no hope. I'm so strong yada yada", before slooooowly marching towards his prey ?)_

[Smaug:] "Look at your coward People, drifting away from the fires of their city ? In this cold night ? I ought to warm them up. But first, I will show you mercy. With a swift death!"

Dragging his clawed wing along the debris, Smaug was about to knock down the tower from its foundation. Bard had to act quick. He caught his son, and threw him into the water. Barely finding the time to say "I love you."

Bain resurfaced soon enough to watch the tower brought down, and his Father was nowhere to be seen.

[Bain:] Dad!

He screamed at the top of his lung in the burning streets..

That's when he saw him. His father, still alive. Hanging on the edge of the scale directly below the opening. Smaug didn't notice, focusing instead on the fallen child that his father seemingly sacrificed for.

[Smaug:] "You survived, orphan... This is an opportunity. Make plenty of children, boy. And tell them to fear the True King under the Mountain!"

Smaug flew away, ready to rain fire on the fleeing People of the Lake. Ignoring the brave man underneath him.

Bard held on for his life. With both a left hand on the scale, and a right hand holding the precious black pike. He knew how he would use it.


End file.
